The Savior and the Condemner
by 1337kitsune
Summary: People can be hard to judge at times. They can be your friend or your enemy, and vice versa, without you even realizing it. As time goes on it sometimes gets harder to tell the difference between something...even if the difference is between the Savior and the Condemner...
1. Dark and Light Good and Evil

_**In the world that we live in, every force posses an opposite of it's own. This is how the balance is always preserved. The opposite of black is the pure white, the opposite of the wide sky is un-changing earth and the opposite of up is down. Love and Hate, Good and Evil, Hero and Villain. There is always life and there is always death. In this world filled with opposites, we sometimes have difficulty telling which is which. Even between the **__**Savior**__** and the **__**Condemner**__**...**_

* * *

My name is Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera-but you can just call me Manny, everybody else does, well, except my dad when I do something he thinks is 'dangerous'. Like skating down a live volcano, fighting 50-foot robots...

Don't forget tricking him daily and doing evil with your Grandpapi behind his back! Hi, I'm Frida Suarez! I'm Manny's closest friend, and I shred on the guitarra!

Frida? Why are you narrating the story? And what do you mean evil! I don't do evil...much...I make up for it eventually.

Whatever dude, as for why I'm narrating-Duh dude! Every good story needs the womanly touch of love, compassion, and opinion! Besides, I was bored and lonely.

Uh...okay. Anyways, this story is of mine and Frida's adventure where that evil-

Dude! Don't ruin the story! You can't tell them _that guy's _name yet, they have to figure it out as they read the story.

Oh right, okay than. Of how a _villain_ kidnapped me and locked me in a dark room. And tortured me! Man, that experience was down-right painful, and emotionally scarring. That dude even stole my El Tigre belt!

Dude, that's rough, I still get sad thinking about it, you had a lot of wounds when we finally found you. Another important part of the story is how me and all the-

Frida! Don't spoil anything, and trust me, something that big would spoil the surprise.

Got it dude! How me and a few _others, _help rescue Manny from that no-good-sticking-rotten-lame-parasitic-churro-hating-maniac-

Ah, also there's the evil clone who was specifically made to take over my life and replace me with no one ever noticing or figuring it out. That villain really was messed up in the head.

You're telling me...by the way, think we said too much?

Nah, well...maybe we did...They'll just have to read to figure out the rest of the story and what happens in the end. It's actually pretty cool when you're reading about it, and not experiencing it...

You okay Manny?

I'm fine, after all, I live for the danger!

Ri~ght. Oh! Almost forgot, the story is also about how me and Manny get-

Fri~da! Way too much information, you can't tell them how we end up together...oh

**-Snicker- **Nice going dude.

Heh, sorry.

Haha, whatever, it was worth it if it shocked any of the readers, well, enjoy the story everyone!

We sincerely hope you enjoy my tortured pain, Frida's emotional breakdowns, and all the puppies!

Puppies! Where are they! Also, GIVE ME ALL YOUR CHURROS READERS!!

F-Frida...

* * *

Enjoy the story, leave some ideas or suggestions, or just read the next chapter, if it's not there, your either blind, in an alternate universe, or you've just discovered I'm lazy! Congratulations, here's a cookie! -waves chocolate chip and every other kind of cookie possible- You have to review first, you know you want the cookie~~


	2. Meet Manny Rivera

**Sorry first chapter is so late, I had hard time describing the outfits, it was hard! So, it's right before Easter Sunday, 2am, I have to shower and get to bed or my mom will kill me, plus I'm having a nervous meltdown, no worries though...I'M DOOMED!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave feedback, I'll update as soon as I can, wish me luck! Also...the begingin thing there, it means Chapter One just to let ya know, my spanish needs work also....**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I _obviously _own El Tigre so I'm making fanfiction about it...Of course I dont' own it! I'm just a fangirl who has loved the series a very long time and is recording all the episodes on her directTV dvr box or whatever it's called, okay, gotta go now, mom's getting madder...Oh good lord...it's worse than an angry Cheif Suarez...yeah...it's that scary...**

**

* * *

**_**Villain **_**or the Villainous **_**Hero**_

Capitulo Uno~The Heroic

"Come _on_ Manny! Vice-Principal Chakal said if we're late one more time we would be 'expelled and forced to live in the streets'! That or our parents would send us to separate schools!"

Two teenagers were running down one of the many sidewalks in the spicy cesspool of crime and villainy that was Miracle City. One had stunning cerulean hair, while the other had curly chocolate brown hair.

"I know I know, he says that every two weeks though, and besides, we wouldn't live on the streets. I would just be forced to go to charm school and you would be forced to go to military school," the boy panted while trying to keep up with the girl in front of him. He had dark olive-tanned skin and caramel brown eyes, which were currently closed as he leaned over panting and gasping for breath.

"Manny! We can't stop now, if we really do get expelled my Papa will kill you, than ground me! Worse, he really _will _send me to military school!" the girl yelled while doubling back and running in place beside her friend. The boy looked up in exhaustion, just how can she have so much energy this early in the morning.

"I know, plus last time I saw him he said he your dogs had acquired a taste for _cat_," the boy sighed, slight depression overcoming his tone. The girl sighed in annoyance while slightly adjusting her bright red goggles that sat atop her head. She had paler skin than her friends, but it was still fairly tan thanks to Miracle City's blistering summers.

"Don't worry, he won't feed you to the dogs as long as I don't get hurt and don't get expelled...no, he'd still hate you wouldn't he?" the girl asked while putting a hand to her chin in thought. The boy's face darkened as he thought of how many things he could do to make Chief Suarez mad...there was quite a bit. He ran his hand through his dense, thick hair while squinting at the bright sunlight.

"Come on, we can't rest now," the girl complained while grabbing her best friend by the wrist and dragging him forward before breaking into a run, he looked slightly surprised before matching her speed, taking time to quickly shrug off his black leather-like jacket and tie it around his waist, letting the cool breeze flow up his white t-shirt and cool him off.

"I hate mornings," the boy, known to Manny by most of Miracle City, muttered while trying to keep up with his friend. He was just the average 17-year-old teenager who attended Leone High School. He had three best friends, Frida being his best friend of the three, and a C average report card. He didn't have pets, his previous past with pets wasn't something most people would want, and he tended to blend in with the crowd with his simple style of black jacket, white shirt and denim jeans-plus his black silver-toed boots that were a gift from his friend Frida, he actually thought they were quite cool-looking, and durable.

One of his most distinguishing features however, was a long thin scar that traced over his left eye, running from the middle of the forehead and stretching down to a little above the cheek. A small set of freckles on each cheek simply added to his child-like behavior. Another distinguishing feature of his, was his belt. The belt looked normal enough with it's brown leather and average look, the odd part however, was the silver belt buckle.

The belt buckle was probably one of the strangest, yet well-known, features of this boy. It had a rectangular shape and was shined to perfection, glinting even at nighttime. In the middle however, was a capital black T, it seemed to stand out most and demand attention. Oh, did I say Manny was a normal teenager, well he is, unless you count the fact he has superpowers.

Manny Rivera is able to transform in the super-powered teen known to Miracle City as El Tigre. As to whether he is hero or villain, well, he still hasn't fully decided, although he's leaning towards hero at the moment. Manny is able to transform into El Tigre using the mystic object of power that contains the ancient tiger spirit, his belt. One spin of the silver buckle, and he is able to turn into the mighty El Tigre.

Most of the debate surrounding El Tigre, is whether he'll be hero or villain. Ever since he's appeared with his powers, most of the city seems to think he'll become a hero, since he always there to save the day, and when he does end up doing something wrong, he usually makes up for it by doing good. He himself didn't know, and none of his family had any clue what might happen-after all, not even the first El Tigre knew if he was a villain or hero, he never decided. The indecision apparently ravaged his mind, something the current El Tigre worries about.

Ah well, enough about that for now. I should probably tell you a little about his best friend, she is a main part of this story after all. Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera have been best friends since they first met in kindergarten, in detention I might add. One of their names could not be spoken, without the other also being spoken, and that was fine by them. The two often played pranks on the whole town every day if they can, at _least_ twice a week though.

Frida Suarez is an average 16-year-old girl who is the third daughter of the Chief of Police of Miracle City and the best friend of El Tigre. She had shoulder length hair, a strange bright-blue, that she kept down at all times. Sapphire blue eyes stood out and matched her hair perfectly, the look seemingly complete with her naturally flushed cheeks, more so as of right now from all their running.

She usually chose to stand out, as her outfit suggested. She was slightly rebellious, and her outfit reflected that, along with her punk-like demeanor and guitar-loving personality. Black silver-toed boots were decorated with two thick gray straps that hung around the ankles, the boots themselves reached a little below the knees, lavender lace wound around the boots holding them in place perfectly. A pair of ruby red and coal black stripped socks reached past the knees and seemed to scream a punk/goth style look-one that was rubbed off by her friend Zoe Aves, more about her later though.

A night sky-black skirt with small 2 inch pleats hung comfortably around her waist and fell just a tad higher than the long socks. A bright silver chain trailed from the right side of the skirt and attached just past the middle, two small charms hanged from it-one was of a small pink guitar while the other was of a churro. The skirt was held up with a rusty-red belt that was decorated with a belt buckle Manny had made for her a few years back(he re-did the original belt buckle from her 13th birthday).

The belt buckle was in the shape of a silver heart, something Frida had thought was girly. The heart had dull spikes for borders and a black guitar etched in the center, a small F in the right corner. Frida now always wore the belt buckle, getting mad at anyone who made fun of it.

Her look was completed with a fiery-red top that draped nicely around her figure. A loose fitting sleeveless top was held up by a strap that wound it's way around the neck and connected at the center of the shirt, held by a round black clasp. Bulky red goggles stood atop her head proudly, black guitar earrings dangling from small ears.

"Frida! If you don't breathe you're gonna end up dying!" Manny cried while tugging urgently on his friends arm and getting her to stop before his hands slipped off the small red fingerless gloves she wore.

"...Can't-" she panted heavily, "-stop now...must-" pant, "-make it!" she cried before collapsing against the brick wall behind her, Manny shaking his head slowly. There had to be _someway _to get there on time and not be sent to different schools. But how! **HOW!!** _'Oh, that might work,' _Manny quickly thought before smiling and looking towards his collapsed friend.

"We need to get to school fast, right?" he asked, Frida staring at him oddly.

"Yeah...why?" she asked suspiciously before a slow grin started to climb it's way onto her face, if she was thinking what she thought he was thinking, than they just might make it on time.

"Well, it _is _an emergency, so a little, El Tigre power wouldn't hurt," he suggested casually while scratching his cheek with one finger, he glanced over to his friend only to gain a nervous expression when he saw the almost cartoon like huge smile and sparkling eyes.

"Dude! Get out of my head! That'd be perfect!!" Frida shouted while jumping up quickly before shaking wobbly from the sudden movement. Manny reached out to steady her before smirking, his hand already touching the silver belt buckle. Gently flicking the belt buckle the two watched it spin before Frida quickly shut her eyes as bright green flames clouded her vision, a large and powerful roar quickly following.

"El Tigre!" a loud battle cry sounded off as Frida looked up to see her best friend Manny, now as the super-powered teen that was El Tigre.

"Woo! Now get us to school El Tigre!" Frida shouted loudly while thrusting her fist in the air and assuming a rock-star like pose. El Tigre merely smiled before rolling his emerald green eyes and grabbing his friend by her goggles, something the latter was _not_ happy with.

He crouched on the sidewalk before jumping powerfully into the air, landing squarely on top of a passing mattress truck. His eyes quickly scanned the cars passing by in front of him before crouching down once again and jumping onto the next passing vehicle. Continuing this pattern, the two were quickly and safely across the traffic and standing at the entrance to an ally within seconds.

"Put me down!" Frida cried as she struggled in her current position while trying to wiggle her way free. El Tigre struggled to hold in a chuckle as he remembered that Frida despised being carried by her goggles. Clawed hands expertly flicked the surprised girl into the air, catching her bridal style before El Tigre crouched down one more time and jumped into the air.

Frida blinked in surprise when she felt herself suddenly be thrown into the air before being gently caught by strong arms. She felt her friend jump into the air a few times before he began running. By the time Frida was finally able to stop seeing spots and get her bearings, the two were running across the roof-tops and heading towards the school.

"Awesome!" Frida smiled widely while El Tigre chuckled, a large feral-like smile starting to overcome his features. In a chain effect, Frida began to smile even wider, she couldn't help it. No matter how many times Manny had to transform into El Tigre and carry her to get her out of _some _kind of danger, it was always so much fun.

Frida shifted her position slightly to where she could see the buildings they were passing, having just glimpsed the arcade out of the corner of her eyes. She could see the school ahead and sighed in relief when the clock said they had 5 minutes left. That should be plenty of time. Frida shifted back into El Tigre's arms before remembering how his outfit use to look, it had changed quite a bit since they were 13.

His changing outfit had actually all began when Frida found a book at the library explaining how the outfits of objects of powers could be changed-man, that library place was _amazing_. After a week of begging, Manny finally allowed Frida to make small adjustments to his outfit, they had different ideas on the word _small_ though.

The first thing she changed was his boots, gone were the original brown boots. Instead he wore black leather combat boots that reached a little below the knees and were quite painful when kicked with. 4 buckled straps decorated the boots and kept them tied tight, a small tiger was etched on the right boot by Frida. Of course, this only inspired her to make even more changes.

He now wore auburn cotton pants that had a small, rounded pine-green pouch strapped to the middle of the right leg, and two small black straps side-by-side on the upper left, Manny only agreed to the straps because Frida used her puppy pout. Another belt hung close to his El Tigre one, this one was black in color and had silver studs all along the length of the belt. His pants also had pockets now, something Frida had insisted he have in case he needed someplace to store any jewels he might steal.

The next thing to change was his shirt, it had to match the pants right? Instead of the simple black shirt he had worn, he now donned a short-sleeved rust-colored shirt. The back had 6 black stripes that looked similar to the stripes on a tiger while the front of the shirt held a symbol Frida had come up with for El Tigre's outfit and merchandise-at least, that's what she hoped for.

Along with his shirt, his gloves changed also. Instead of the brown red-stared gloves he had worn, Frida had somehow managed to take those and re-design them (she didn't want him to lose his claws somehow). She had added black cuffs while instead of the original brown color, the top part of the gloves were a russet brown, a color that went well with his shirt, but the bottom of the gloves were a coal black. Frida had also outlined paw-prints with white lines on the underside of the gloves-much to Manny's irritation.

The claws, while un-changed with by Frida, had still changed over the years. Instead of the steel claws El Tigre had previously used, the claws instead looked similar to that of a real tigers-something both teens thought were cool. Instead of the rounded look the previous claws had, these had a wider width and a steeper curve. The points were just as deadly and resembled a raptors claw if anything, the color looking a more natural beige like color.

The last thing to change on his gloves, were two small opaque stones Frida had added, something she had found at a magic shop. The stones were symmetrically round and perfectly polished. A dark emerald green color were there normal shade, however, when El Tigre began to get mad or was in danger, the stones began to glow with something akin to mystic energy-they would have asked the lady that Frida got them from about it, but the store had vanished the next day.

After most of his outfit had been changed, Frida added small changes here and there by adding to his general look. Two pieces of brown felt/leather-like ribbon had been tied around his upper arms, just below the sleeves. They were long enough to reach his feet, but not for him to trip over them, much. Next was a silver chain she added to his pants, it hooked on the far right left side and ended at his right pocket, a small silver tiger had been added to the right pocket side of the chain.

"Finally, I thought we'd never make it," El Tigre muttered as he stood on the roof-top of the building just in front of their school. Frida shook her head to try and clear the daze she had been in, she had been remembering every time she changed a piece of his clothing. Asked nicely, denied, begged, starting to give in, asked with teary eyes, finally gave it. That was how it had gone every time.

"I know, looks like I don't have to go to military school!" Frida said while pumping her fist into the air, nearly hitting El Tigre's cheek in the process, luckily he had fast reflexes now and hardly even noticed when he dodge Frida's enthusiastic gestures.

"And I don't have to go to charm school..." El Tigre muttered, sticking his tongue out in disgust before smiling at Frida's laughing. A loud chime brought their attention to the clock, only to see they had half a minute left.

"AAH! Manny! RUN!!" Frida screamed loudly, unnecessary, for El Tigre had already started jumping down the fire escape, skillfully descending each floor before reaching the 3rd story. He glanced at the clock-20 seconds.

"Hold on tight," the feline-powered teen muttered before jumping onto the guard rail of the fire escape. Frida, sensing his plan, quickly wrapped her arms around his neck before she felt him jump into the air. After a few split seconds of feeling a falling sensation, Frida heard a loud clanging sound of boots hitting a dumpster. How did she know what boots hitting a dumpster sounded like? Let's just say Manny had to become El Tigre to escape danger _a lot._

"15 seconds!" Frida whispered anxiously, her whisper having enough volume to better suit a yell. El Tigre quickly jumped off the dumpster before running across the street with speed to rival that of White Pantera. Frida glanced at his mask out of the corner of her eyes before a small smile overcame her lips. Yes, the mask had been the hardest for her to convince him to let her change...

_x_

"_Come on Manny, just a few changes!" Frida pleaded while Manny was bent over a chest at the end of his bed. Frida was currently sitting at the edge of his bed, feet tucked carefully under her, and a pleading expression on her face._

"_No way Frida, the last time you said 'a few changes' my whole outfit got redone remember?" Manny retorted while shifting through the trunk. Accumulated junk from every year since he had first met Frida was laying in the trunk, being tidy was not something he tried to do daily._

"_But this time it really will be a few changes, please Manny, I might as well as make your mask match the rest of your El Tigre outfit," Frida begged once again, hands clasped and eyes getting bigger. Luckily Manny had invented a solution to this problem. If he didn't make eye contact with Frida when she asked to change his wardrobe, than there was no way he would say yes._

_XxXxXx__**Five Minutes Later**__OoOoOo_

"_Thanks Manny! Don't worry I'll make it magnifico!" Frida shouted as she waved from the street, Manny standing in the doorway to the large building his family lived in. He waved dully as Frida skipped down the streets, he sighed while planting his palm firmly on his face. He had looked into _those _eyes...He knew he'd never be able to beat her...A small smile tugged at his lips as he went back inside, than again...He wasn't sure he _wanted _to win._

_x_

"10 seconds!" El Tigre muttered as his boots hit the school sidewalk loudly before turning sharply as they entered school grounds. Frida jumped out his arms and began running in her clunky boots, her balance skills coming in handy, as El Tigre quickly turned his belt buckle. Green flames gathered around him before Manny Rivera was the one running towards the front doors.

"4 seconds, I think that was your best record yet your guys," a odd-looking student said from the doorway. His skin was pale as a skeleton's while his irises were a crimson red. A black guitar was strapped on his back.

"Getting earlier and earlier!" Frida shouted while smiling and walking into the hallway, Manny panting heavily and walking beside her, the pale student raised his eyebrows at the behavior.

"Is there a reason Manny is near death and you're not even sweating?" he asked while looking at the two, Frida took on an innocent expression while asking the girl beside her about the weather or something.

"That's because, I had to carry her...all the way here, as El Tigre," Manny panted before regaining enough of his breath to form a sentence, "By the way Django, why aren't you guys already in class?"

"That's because we had a bet going to see how you two would get here," the girl beside Frida said with a small smile, "Pay up skeleton boy," she finished while reaching a hand out towards Django. The human-dressed skeleton sighed before pulling out his wallet and handing the girl a number of bills.

"Evil-conniving-deceiving-raven..." Django muttered while looking to see how much money he had left, not much.

"Way to go Zoe! Always make sure you win the bets," Frida cheered while high-fiving her former child-hood enemy, Zoey Aves. Manny just ignored the exchange, used to his friend's ranging bets they always had going. A loud shrieking whistle pierced the quiet of the hallways as the small group of friends suddenly looked like they had seen their worst nightmares...

"We're late!" Manny yelled as the four ran off in separate directions, Manny and Frida down one hallway, Django and Zoey down another. A few seconds later the four ran back before running down the other hallways, all four muttering 'wrong way.'

* * *

"Heheh, my revenge is close at hand! Soon you will pay Rivera!" A small metallic trash-can began to shake with loud evil laughter in the school cafeteria. It would have continued...had not the lunch lady dumped a gallon of the 'special' soup in it...trust me, you don't want to _know _why it was special.


End file.
